fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Nasze królestwo/Oświadczyny/@comment-30285098-20180202203416
Tradycyjnie, komentarz dawno po opublikowaniu odcinka. Cóż, ważne, że przy moim lenistwie w ogóle zebrałam się w sobie i go napisałam ;-; Oo, tytuł i opis zapowiadają coś ciekawego =] "Agata okazuje litość zbłąkanej duszy Giertycha" OBOŻEMOJESERCE *____* "- Sportland? Myślałam, że jaśnie panujący bliźniak naszego Sebastiana ma już żonę." Cooo, od kiedy Seba ma rodzeństwo, czemu jak zwykle dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatnia? :O "Kretyn, nic o mnie nie wie, a stara się o moją rękę. Nie zdziwię się, jak się okaże, że zabił swoją żonę żeby mnie poślubić." Przecież to jest słodkie i romantyczne :< Franka mi się kojarzy trochę z Oliwką Widmo z Simsów 2 - jej też ciągle partnerzy umierali. Sama się nie obejrzysz, a jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że Franciszka zacznie romansować ze Śmiercią XD Moi drodzy, zabijcie Rebecę jak najszybciej. Radzę wam, naprawdę. Nasza Klasa opisana kurde p-e-r-f-e-k-c-y-j-n-i-e. Jeszcze tylko trzeba dopisać, że obecnie mieszkają tam same stare dziadki, zajmujące się głównie pitoleniem o polityce i graniem w gry typu wirtualna farma XD Eryka, Tijana, Patryk, Agata... z jednej strony polskie imiona, z drugiej serbskie (Tijana), do tego amerykańskie (Rebeca) i jakieś nie-wiadomo-jakie (Ahus, Gargamel) - kocham ten świat przedstawiony <3 "- Gdybym miała wybór, z pewnością poszłabym w tym kierunku. Poza tym, zauważ, że to zazwyczaj do mnie przychodzą klienci z depresją. - No tak, ale nie używasz ust do rozmowy." Do picia piwa z klientami? O Boże, Patryś jaki biedny - chleje w barze, a potem jeszcze kelnerka chce go wykorzystać, robisz z niego większego przegrywa niż Sebę XD... a tak btw, z ciekawości, ile oni wszyscy mają lat? (w sensie główne postacie, bo chyba nigdzie nie pisałaś o tym) "Voldemort weszła do apteki." Moja, kurwa, ulubiona bohaterka. CO ZA ŚCIERA DO PODŁOGI, W DYBY Z NIĄ! "- Joanna nie spaliłaby ludzi żywcem." ... *wybucha śmiechem* "A, tak. Wiesz, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie znoszę tego jego miłosierdzia. On by wybaczył każdemu, nawet mordercy, który wyrżnąłby całą jego rodzinę w pień." Nieprawda, poganinowi by na przykład nie wybaczył :v (chyba) "Muzyka ucichła. Mężczyzna podszedł do nich, a gdy stanął naprzeciw, cała czwórka zgodnie uznała, że jest najwyższym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli." Czyli nie znają Giertycha. "Nasze społeczeństwo nie toleruje czegoś takiego. Według prawa Naszej Klasy, nasi ludzie są stworzeni do bycia wolnymi. Ci, którzy chcą ten stan rzeczy zmienić, muszą zginąć." Onie, jakieś pokojowe pitolenie, które wcale nie jest pokojowe "- Zostaniesz moją żoną. - oświadczył." O KURWA Z jednej strony nie wiem czy crushować tego psychopatycznego, nieobliczalnego, silnego wodza czy go potępiać ;-; Łoluju, te relacje w rodzinie królewskiej tak bardzo mi WS przypominają xd "... kolejka wcale nie była tak długa, jak się spodziewała. Składała się tylko z jednej osoby - Ahusa." Zawsze coś. Trzeba cieszyć się, że można obsługiwać tak ważnego i prestiżowego gościa. "- No, był tu taki jeden i zapytał co to za burdel. Ja mu na to, że to żaden burdel, tylko porządny lokal i, że każda prostytutka nie da takiej przyjemności, jak tutejsze burgery. Wyzwał mnie od pedałów i poszedł, ale niczego nie żałuję." AAAAAAAA <33333333333333 Yaay, Agacia i Donuś na dodatek :3 "- Dajcie to, co macie najlepsze. - zażądał, kątem oka zerkając na swoją towarzyszkę, która pozostawała pod wrażeniem." Ahh, jest taki władczy *-* "- Hej, stój w kolejce! - oburzył się Ahus. - Byłem tu pierwszy!" Sorry Anusku, ale zamknij ryjek, Trumpek jest wyżej w hierarchii crushów od ciebie. Kocham Trampka-Pampka. Po prostu kocham ❤ ""Rzucę cię z innych powodów, ale jak na razie stawiaj mi frytki" ~ dodała w myślach." Co?! Nie! Protestuję! REKLAMACJA! "- Generator Frajdy przyjedzie? - zapytała Paulina, nie odwracając wzroku od tabliczek." Zastanawiam się, jakie jest zdrobnienie od jego imienia XD Utożsamiam się z Paulą, stalkerstwo = dobre hobby. "Póki wszystko nie zostanie dopięte na ostatni guzik, nie będzie mogła spokojnie odpocząć. Wciąż prześladowały ją obawy, według których ktoś ją widział, lub aptekarz ją wydał. Prawie podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi." #TagBardzoBalladyna #SkojarzeniaZeWszystkimTakiePiękne AKCJA SIĘ CO RAZ ROZKRĘCA, YEAH OMG, JA RYCZĘ XDDDDDD Wiedziałam, że Patryś nie skuma, wiedziałam! XD "- Wybacz. - powiedziała, wymuszając uśmiech. Szło jej to na tyle dobrze, że mężczyzna zaufał jej ponownie." O JEZU XDDD ""Niezła ta jej lornetka" ~ pomyślała blondynka." Cholera, przebywanie z moją pato-klasą robi swoje - nawet na tym zdaniu mam skojarzenia ;___; "Był to książę Trebor - syn młodszego brata ojca Pauliny, Derwana." Przeczytałam "Drewniaka" XD "Agata i Trump spędzali romantyczny czas w McDonaldzie." taaak, to mi się podoba ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Niestety, nie potrafiła pokochać go tak bardzo, jak pozostałych członków haremu." Nieeeeee, czemu, przecież Trump jest cudny, nie zgadzam się :((( "Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, spędziłam z tobą wiele pięknych chwil. Nigdy nie zapomnę, gdy razem rzucaliśmy błotem w Merkel." No, sama widzisz! Nie zostawiaj gooo, błagaaam! ;__; "Do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, którego twarz przykryta była kapturem. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że z łatwością skupił na sobie uwagę pozostałych klientów. Uklęknął przed Agatą. Kobieta nie miała wątpliwości kim on był." O MATKO, GIERTYCH ASSASSYN (idk jak to się pisze) "Tylko jedna osoba była tak wysoka i umięśniona, przez co sprawiała wrażenie goryla." Goryla tak, ale konia bardziej w sumie XD O, i wgl od kiedy Giertych jest umięśniony, przypakował dla Agaci? :o "Lewicowiec ściągnął kaptur, odsłaniając swą twarz." To "lewicowiec" tak bardzo kłuje w serce... O MATKO, TA PRZEMOWA JEGO - KOLEJNY ODCINEK Z SERII "BÓSTWO AGACIA I WIERNI CZŁONKOWIE JEJ SEKTY" XDDD "Widziała szczerą skruchę w Romanie, co sprawiło, że wróciły stare uczucia wobec niego. Nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, przytuliła go do serca, na co ten zalał się łzami." A ta jaka szybka xd NIEEEE, TRUMPIKU NIE, AGACIA TEŻ CIĘ KOCHA TYLKO JESZCZE O TYM NIE WIE ;((((( Jaki dramatyczny koniec O_O. Mam nadzieję, że w następnym odcinku wszystko się dobrze skończy i Asia ich wszystkich zabije (łącznie z Rebecą) <3 No i podsumowanie na koniec: odcinek jak zwykle oczywiście superaśny, choć za biednego Trampka lekki minusik. Ale tylko trochę lekki (liczę, że potem znajdzie se jakąś ładną i młodą żonę, która ukoi jego żal po Agaci <3). W każdym razie, czekam na następną część i przesyłam masę kissków, lovków, tulasków i wgl wszystkiego co najlepsze :*